Emptiness- Yamoto's story
by Manda
Summary: This takes place in the second episode of 02 and it just something my morbid brain came up with. Oh this isnt a happy story cuz it deals with things like suicide, etc.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
AN~ Hi minna! This is my fifth posted story! Can you believe it? I   
  
cant. Well, okay when I wrote this late late last night I was in a   
  
very dark place and feeling extremely morbid. Yesterday was the 02   
  
season premiere and in the second episode Yamoto didn't seem like he   
  
was doing to very well and I took a gander at why. Remember I was in a  
  
very dark place when I wrote this. It may not be all that depressing as   
  
im making it out to be, it probably isn't. But anyway please enjoy and   
  
review me if you would be so kind.  
  
  
  
Emptiness, that's what it was.  
  
"So Yamoto. Which song you wanna go over first?" Sieysa asked   
  
from the back of the small garage. The blonde set his school bag down   
  
on the floor and walked over to his band mates. Tomorrow they had a   
  
gig, a very big one too and practice was what the band needed badly.   
  
Yamoto considered his options as he took his seat on a small stool next   
  
to Chris, the bass player and Van, the other guitarist.  
  
  
"Uh, how about that American song?" he said as he reached down   
  
to get his guitar. Sieysa nodded and tapped the snare drum once to get   
  
the band into position. Yamoto checked his amp and mic as the music   
  
began.  
  
"Im on my time  
  
if everyone  
  
i have very bad posture  
  
  
sit and drink penny royal tea  
  
scare the life out thats inside of me  
  
sit and drink penny royal tea  
  
im anemic royal tea  
  
  
im so tired and i cant sleep  
  
im anemic royal tea  
  
im liar and a thief  
  
im anemic royal tea  
  
  
im on warm milk  
  
and lacitives  
  
cherry flavored antacids  
  
  
sit and drink penny royal tea  
  
scare the life out thats inside of me  
  
im gonna drink many royal tea  
  
im anemic royal tea"  
  
Yamoto stopped, satisfied with the song. He glanced at each of   
  
his band members who had approval written in their features. If only   
  
they knew, Yamoto thought and glanced down at his feet. If only they   
  
could understand the deeper meaning to that song and how it affected   
  
him. How close he had come to experiencing that song in real life. But   
  
no they never would, no one ever would because Yamoto refused to let   
  
them. He refused to let the past over take him.  
  
  
(AN~ For all you who dont know, the song Yamoto's band just played,   
  
Penny royal Tea, is about suicide by pills i do believe. Well thats   
  
how i take it to mean, for y'all it could be just about some guy   
  
drinking tea cuz he sick, but because its a Nirvana song I highly doubt   
  
that since most, if not all, of their songs have some shady depth to   
  
them. )  
  
  
"Cool. That sounded good." Chris piped up and smoothed his   
  
black hair out with one hand. Yamoto, Sieysa, and Van smiled at his   
  
comment and readily agreed.  
  
"We should defiantly do that song tomorrow."   
  
"Yea, I think so too. Man Yamoto, have you got the perfect   
  
voice for that."   
  
"We need to keep going guys..." Yamoto chided them, but   
  
silently grinning from their compliments. It was rare to hear them   
  
from anyone but these guys.  
  
"Right. How about The Big Come Down next?" Van asked.   
  
"Kay. Ready, one, two, three." Sieysa counted off and the   
  
rehearsal marched on.  
  
  
"There is a game i play  
  
try to make myself okay  
  
try so hard to make the pieces all fit  
  
smash it apart  
  
just for the fuck of it  
  
  
bye bye  
  
get it get back to the bottom  
  
bye bye  
  
the big come down isnt what you wanted?  
  
bye bye  
  
find a place with the failed and forgotten  
  
bye bye  
  
isnt that really what you wanted now?  
  
  
there is no place i can go  
  
there is no place i can hide  
  
it feels like it keeps coming from the inside  
  
  
there is a hate that burns within  
  
the most desperate place i have been   
  
try to get back to where im from  
  
the closer i get the worse it becomes  
  
  
there is no place i can go   
  
there is no place i can hide  
  
it feels like it keeps coming from the inside"  
  
  
Yamoto stood, grabbed his bag and left without a single word.   
  
His band was left sitting there stunned that their singer had just   
  
walked out on them.   
  
  
Taichi watched Yamoto walk very very slowly from the street to   
  
the park they were gathered at. He hadnt seen him in a while and boy   
  
did Yamoto's appearance shock Taichi. His blonde hair had grown out   
  
with not as many spikes as before, and his face seemed to have age way   
  
past his 15 years. Whatever had happened before the digiworld, had   
  
absolutely come back to haunt Yamoto after his return.   
  
Taichi remembered how Yamoto had always been the loner in the   
  
group of eight, how he always had that tough look on his face. But   
  
Taichi could also remember the sadness in his eyes and deeply Yamoto   
  
had tried to hide it. Now the tough look was almost gone, replaced by   
  
a face that had seen too many horrible things before its time.  
  
"Hey Yamoto!" Taichi called. Everyone looked up to see the   
  
last member approach.  
  
"Hi." His face a stony mask to the turmoil raging inside.  
  
  
Emptiness, was it really his only companion?   
  
  
"Say hi to dad for me will you Yamoto?" Takeru asked his   
  
brother after the meeting was over. Yamoto nodded, it was the only   
  
sentence the two had spoken that entire night, no, week.  
  
"Yea sure Takeru." Then he retreated to the solitude of the   
  
darkness.   
  
Six faces watched and worried that something was horribly wrong   
  
with their friend. One face didn't seem to care.  
  
  
Yamoto walked up and down the streets of Tokyo, not wanting to   
  
go home to his, more than likely, drunk dad. Images of better times   
  
flashed through his head, some making Yamoto wince but he had learned   
  
to deal with these trips down memory lane. His band was Yamoto's only   
  
escape from the harsh realities of life but even that was no longer   
  
working. For crying out loud, he had left in the middle of a rehearsal   
  
because two songs had gotten to him. That had never happened before.  
  
"Yama." a voice called on the wind and Yamoto stopped and   
  
whirled around to see Takeru running toward him.  
  
"Takeru?'" he asked surprised because his brother was no longer   
  
11 as he had been just an hour ago at the meeting, no the Takeru   
  
hugging him fiercely was 7 years old.  
  
"Yama I love you so much!" The blonde child said over and over   
  
to Yamoto, still latched onto him in a bear hug. This Takeru was the   
  
one Yamoto had wished he could see again for so long, this Takeru did   
  
not hate him yet. Then suddenly the boy in Yamoto's arms vanished,   
  
leaving Yamoto stunned and feeling utterly defeated.   
  
He sank to the pavement, sobbing, praying with his entire soul   
  
for Takeru to love him once more. Of course Yamoto knew this was in   
  
vain but he would do anything to erase to rift between him and his   
  
brother.   
  
  
Emptiness, its not all that bad he decided  
  
  
Takeru snorted at his brothers back and turned around to see   
  
the other six digidestined staring at him.  
  
" I don't know whats up with you Takeru. Your brother looked   
  
like he was about to kill himself back there and you dont look like   
  
you even care." Taichi was just inches away from Takeru's face. The 11   
  
year old glanced down at his prothestic arm and then back to Taichi.  
  
"He abandoned me."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
AN~ Wow, there its done! Please let me know what you think! Oh the   
  
first song that Yamoto's band played was Penny Royal Tea by Nirvana   
  
and the second was The Big Come Down by Nine Inch Nails. If you didn't   
  
understand the end of the fan fiction please email me at   
  
Manda1149@aol.com and I can hopefully answer your questions.   
  
Thank-you all for reading and please go read my best friends fan fics   
  
Fallen Angel and Anime Goes Nuts. They are both great!  
  
Sayanara minna-san!  
  
Manda  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
AN~ Hey minna! What up? This is a sequel to my story   
  
Emptiness - Yamoto's story. Cuz so many of y'all didn't   
  
understand it I decided to clear up any doubts as to   
  
what happened between Yamoto and Takeru. If you haven't   
  
read part one you really should cuz this wont make any   
  
sense.  
  
  
Yamoto's head was hanging as he entered the   
  
apartment he shared with his dad. He looked around   
  
quickly and let out a huge sigh of relief when his   
  
father was no where in sight. Thankful for this small   
  
reprise, Yamoto rushed to his room and locked the door.  
  
Sitting his bag on the floor, Yamoto fell onto   
  
his bed in actual peace. His dad hadn't been home so   
  
more than likely he wouldn't wake up tomorrow with   
  
bruises on his face and chest. The nights when he came   
  
home to find his drunk dad on the couch almost always   
  
meant he would get a beating.  
  
A few minutes later, Yamoto stood and got into   
  
his pajamas. Comfortable and feeling a little happy,   
  
Yamoto popped his Nirvana CD into the stereo and turned   
  
up the volume.  
  
  
  
"I am buried up to my neck in  
  
Contradictionary flies  
  
I take pride as the king of literature  
  
I'm very ape and very nice  
  
  
  
If you ever need anything please don't hesitate  
  
to ask someone else first  
  
I'm too busy acting like I'm naive  
  
I've seen it all I was here first  
  
  
  
Out of the ground  
  
Into the sky  
  
Out of the sky  
  
Into the ground"  
  
  
  
Yamoto's mind involuntarily went back over that   
  
night, even though it was so painful. 'Yama' Oh how he   
  
wished Takeru still called him that, still acted like   
  
his brother, still trusted him. But he didn't, all   
  
because Yamoto hadn't been there to protect him.  
  
'NOO!' Yamoto's heart screamed. 'No! Please   
  
dont!' But it was too late, his mind had already started   
  
down that path when he was walking home. Tonight Yamoto   
  
was to relive that fateful day 2 years ago. Photographic   
  
memory be damned.  
  
  
  
Emptiness, a friend who wont betray  
  
  
  
2 years and 52 days earlier  
  
  
  
Yamoto was jumping up and down with pure joy   
  
when he heard that Takeru was coming to visit. He'd only   
  
seen Takeru a few times since they had defeated The Dark   
  
Masters and come back to the real world and Yamoto had   
  
missed him dearly.   
  
"Yama?!" a voice called and broke Yamoto out of   
  
his reverie. The boy turned to see his 9 year old brother  
  
rushing toward him, intent on bulldozing him down.   
  
Yamoto laughed and threw his arms around Takeru, hugging   
  
him tightly.  
  
"Hey Yama! What's up?!" Takeru asked.   
  
"Oh nothing. Do you wanna play Playstation with   
  
me?" Yamoto glanced at his dad standing a few feet away,   
  
silently asking approval. He only smiled and nodded his   
  
head toward the TV.  
  
The next two hours were filled with shouts and   
  
screams as Yamoto and Takeru raced through deserts, ice,   
  
and roads, trying to beat the other. Then suddenly, the   
  
phone slammed down on the hook and brothers turned to   
  
see their dad red faced and extremely angry.  
  
"Dad?" Yamoto questioned softly. It was easy to   
  
tell that the big man standing in front of them was not   
  
in his right mind.  
  
"How dare that stupid bitch back out on me!" he   
  
raged, pacing around the room and hitting various things.   
  
Takeru and Yamoto shrunk back against the TV, not sure   
  
what was about to happen.  
  
"Who does she think I am?! The fucking King of   
  
England?!" Then Ken Ishida reached out and slapped   
  
Yamoto, hard. Not seeming to recognize what he was doing,   
  
Ken grabbed Yamoto and sent him flying into a wall.  
  
"YAMA!" Takeru cried and started to get up but   
  
his father pushed him back down to the floor. In the   
  
corner of the wall, Yamoto lay slumped over, unconscious,   
  
blood dripping down his head and falling into a little   
  
puddle of red on the floor. Takeru looked from his   
  
brother to his dad fearfully, knowing that Yamoto was   
  
seriously hurt and needed help.  
  
"You little bastard!" Ken screamed and struck   
  
Takeru in the chest with his foot, still not really   
  
knowing what he was doing in his drunken haze.   
  
"AHHHHH!" Takeru screamed and clutched his   
  
chest, trying desperately to stop the pain.  
  
Yamoto slowly opened his eyes, his head   
  
pounding, to see his father grab the baseball bat that   
  
was laying on the floor. He tried to stand up, grunting   
  
with the effort but it was too much. He sank back down   
  
to the ground. Darkness threatened to consume him and   
  
finally Yamoto let it, hoping the blinding pain would   
  
go away. But before this happened, he saw one last  
  
thing, the baseball bat in his fathers hand coming down   
  
to shatter Takeru's right arm.  
  
  
  
Takeru awoke in the hospital a few days later,   
  
to see the smiling face of his mother.  
  
"Welcome back!" she said merrily then her voice   
  
dropped and got much more serious. "Takeru, do you   
  
remember what happened?" The boy in question scrunched   
  
his eye brows up, trying to the recall the last few days   
  
but only a couple things stood out, a man had hit his   
  
arm with his brother only a few feet away, watching.  
  
"A tall guy hurt my arm really really bad, mama."   
  
Takeru's voice constricted "and Yamoto just sat there   
  
and watched him do it!" The boy began to sob, and   
  
clutched his mother for dear life. Takeru cried for the   
  
betrayal from his beloved brother.  
  
  
  
"How is he Nancy?" Ken asked his ex-wife a   
  
couple hours later. Takeru was asleep in the hospital   
  
bed inside the room to their right. Nancy Takishi looked   
  
up at him in confusion.  
  
"His right arm was shattered, there was no bone   
  
left," she answered, her voice quivering. "They had to   
  
amputate."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ken yelled, shocked at the extent of   
  
the injury his son had attained.  
  
"Yea, I know. They gave him a mechanical arm   
  
that is experimental, but Takeru seems to be handling   
  
it okay so far. Ken, he says a man hit his arm and that   
  
Yamoto just sat there and watched it happen." She said   
  
slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Does he remember anything else?"  
  
"No." Nancy shook her head and bit her lip.  
  
"Does anyone know who this big guy who hit him   
  
could be? I only left him and Yamoto alone in the   
  
apartment for five minutes, I dont see how any one   
  
could have gotten in." Ken turned away from her, hoping   
  
that she would believe the lie.  
  
  
  
Present Day  
  
  
  
Yamoto woke up with a start, tears running down   
  
his pale face and he shivered. The dream. It was always   
  
the same one and it always came after he'd seen Takeru.   
  
Luckily since that day, he'd only seen Takeru 4 times.  
  
For some reason unknown to Yamoto, Takeru   
  
thought that he had abandoned him and let his father   
  
harm him. Once Yamoto had tried to explain to him that   
  
this was not so, but Takeru would hear none of it. His   
  
memoires of that day were screwed and Takeru didn't   
  
even realize it. Now he wouldn't come near him unless   
  
forced and Yamoto's heart had been ripped in half with   
  
this knowledge but he had come to accept it.  
  
He accepted the fact Takeru no longer wanted   
  
him as a brother, he accepted that no one else knew the   
  
truth about that day except for him and his father, he   
  
accepted the abuse he received from his dad so he   
  
wouldn't tell anyone and he accepted that darkness as   
  
his only friend.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
AN~ There you go minna! I hope this made things a   
  
little clearer. I didn't want to go to much into what   
  
had happened in the hospital cuz I didn't want that to   
  
take away the seriousness of this story. If you didn't   
  
get the hospital information here is what I trying   
  
explain:   
  
1. Takeru's right arm was amputated and he got a fake arm   
  
in place of it.   
  
2. Takeru didn't remember what really happened that day   
  
and thought that Yamoto hadnt wanted to help him.   
  
3. Yamoto and his father are the only ones who know the   
  
truth.   
  
4.Ken beats Yamoto to keep him from telling the outside   
  
world who had really hurt Takeru.  
  
Anyway there you have it! Oh and please read any and   
  
all fics by Pyschogarurugirl cuz they all rock! 


End file.
